


Love letter from The Wolf

by tomdiamandis



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Derek Feels Guilty, Derek Hale Feels, Español, First Love, Hurt Stiles, Love Letters, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomdiamandis/pseuds/tomdiamandis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek nunca sintió la necesidad de exponerle sus sentimientos a Stiles, así que escribe, una noche en vela y las memorias que se le amontonan en la cabeza gracias a un amanecer poco usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letter from The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió muy espontáneo, en realidad desperté con esta idea y me tuve que levantar a las seis de la mañana para escribirla porque si no, la idea se me escapaba. Enjoy!

Desperté con una de las sensaciones más extrañas en mi vida.

Quise escribirte. A pesar de que nunca lo he hecho, a pesar de que no lo leerás. Quiero escribirte.

Porque esto que voy plasmando es más para mí que para ti. Puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero en realidad no.

Esto realmente demuestra que todo es por ti, y lo siento, mucho, si es que nunca pude decírtelo de frente o si nunca pude reconocer mis errores, es que estaba cegado por todo el dolor y la oscuridad que me ronda. Tan cegado que no pude comprender que tu solo intentabas ayudarme y no dominarme.

Son las cinco de la mañana y apenas va amaneciendo en un cielo perezoso que no quiere aclararse aún y lucha contra la luz, muy parecido a lo que siento, a mí.

No he dormido nada, pero aun así escribo porque siento que estoy más cerca de ti al hacerlo.

Escribo porque todo el amor que te tengo no me deja estar quieto. Es realmente molesto. No molesto por lo que siento por ti, sino porque hago o busco cosas para rellenar los espacios, fallando colosalmente. Se me van acabando los recursos.

Nunca he escrito nada para nadie, pero aun así lo hago. Es como si pudiera componerte hasta canciones. Esta sensación me desconcierta. Me odio a mí mismo por dejar que la situación llegase hasta donde nos encontramos ahora.

Tú despertarás en la cama de ese idiota, probablemente buscando la felicidad que no te pude dar, la aceptación y el apoyo en sus brazos. Y me desgarra el pecho de solo imaginarlo, ¿sabes?

De nada sirve que te pida perdón, porque el daño ya está hecho y sé que aún si te lo pidiera no sería merecedor de uno. Fuiste una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, no sé cómo lograste meterte en ella, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Fuiste luz… eres luz para mí. Porque no quiero hablar en tiempo pasado, como si fuera que he superado esto, no lo superé, y probablemente nunca lo haga. Quiero que estés aquí, conmigo. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar, esta “carta” probablemente sea el inicio de eso, no lo sé. Sentí ganas de hacerlo por mí, para ti. Siempre es por ti. Todo.

Es un poco tarde para lo que deseo y el sol va haciéndose más brillante como si estuviera hecho de oro.

Recuerdo las mañanas así, como cuando tú despertabas a mi lado después de una larga noche de sueños compartidos, hablando y a la vez sin decir nada, solo ahí, compartiendo el mismo aire, el mismo minuto, el mismo calor. Cuando el primer rayo de luz iluminaba tu rostro, y yo me sentía en paz, como si nunca te pudieras ir de mi lado. Solía mirarte por largos minutos y nunca pude decirte lo afortunado que era al tenerte en esos instantes, como si nunca te hubiera amado. Me mata la frustración Stiles, porque quiero hacer tantas cosas pero no puedo. Porque probablemente ya me superaste…

Entendí que a todo lo que llegamos fue por mí culpa, no quiero que en ningún momento pienses que fue tuya.

Porque todo lo que hiciste fue para mantenerme a flote y en foco.

Sé que soy difícil de llevar, tú lo hiciste increíblemente bien. Fui yo quien arruino las cosas. Y me odio. Me odio porque en esos momentos me bloqueé al tratar de exponerme ante ti, a confiar en ti, a demostrarme tal cual soy, no entendía que tú jamás me harías daño. Siempre dejé que los paralelismos de mis relaciones anteriores acapararan todo el tiempo y el espacio que llevaba contigo. Es estúpido. Fuiste muy diferente a todo lo que pude llegar a vivir alguna vez. Eras especial, mágico. Me costó comprenderlo, pero al fin lo hice, sólo que muy tarde. Y quiero gritarte, pidiéndote que vuelvas, pero no tengo derecho.

No tengo derecho de volver a destruir todo lo que lograste a partir del momento en que te fuiste, cuando sé que has encontrado la estabilidad emocional. Pero no puedo evitarlo Stiles. No puedo y no quiero. Porque parte de mí sigue siendo un egoísta con lo que respecta a ti, te sigo queriendo junto a mí y al lado de nadie más.

_Te amo, siempre._

Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comentarios, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo! Si les gustó, dejenme un kudito y un comentario!! :) x


End file.
